The OutofCharacter Adventures of Resident Evil!
by Yuuchoru
Summary: This is the most randomness you can get from Resident Evil! Leon gets unexpected vistors and the random times fly with them! Read and Review pretty please and I don't own anything copyrighted...and some madeups...but most are mine and this is a crossover
1. Chapter 1 Unexpected Company

**Chapter One-Unexpected Company**

(One afternoon, Leon S. Kennedy was unusually bored and had nothing to do at all. What he didn't know that something wild and crazy was going to come his way!)

_dingdong!dingdong!_x34

Leon: 'My god, who could that be?'

(Leon opens the door to find Luis Sera dressed in a Captain Jack Sparrow costume POTC. He stares in complete amazement as Luis waves to him hyperly.)

Luis: "Leon! Guess what happened to me, amigo! I'm replacing Johnny Depp in some random Pirates movie!...Leon? Are you dead?"

(Leon continues to stare at him while his head hurts from thinking so hard.)

: "Leon, I can explain this ordeal..."

(A 21 year old woman named Aku that is wearing all black with black hair and brown eyes walks up behind Luis as he hummed to himself.)

Leon: "Aku! Did you bring him back from the dead!"

Aku: "I needed practice on humans and Luis is cool (but a perv cough) so...yeah! Amazing how he got the part of Jack Sparrow..."

Leon: "I thought you didn't survive the Raccoon City Outbreak?"

Aku: "Er...well yeah! I was technically with the assholes who caused it all..."

Luis: "Leon, do you know that Lord Saddler is coming?" points out window

Leon: "What the?"

(Lord Saddler had decided to come since he was bored and had noone else to trouble/play around with.)

Ramon: "MR. KENNEDY!" glomp

Leon: "HOLY F----" falls over

Aku+Luis: "..."

Saddler: "Ramon, off of the American Swine."

Ramon: "Meanie..." pouts and gets off Leon

Leon: "What the hell are you doing here?"

Saddler: "We lost Krauser."

Leon: "...and you think I know where he is?"

Saddler: "No...but he is stalking you right now."

Leon, Luis, and Aku: "WHAT?"

Ramon: "Isn't ovious that he was gay for Leon?"

Saddler: "Leave them alone. They have mangoes for brains."

Luis: "Well, oh yeah! Well...I'M JACK SPARROW!"

Aku: whispering "Great come-back, pirate."

Leon: 'Wait a minute...'

(Leon sneaks towards his refrigator and holds his combat knife out while he starts to open the door. Jack Krauser was frozen solid while drinking some secret alcohol that Leon snoke once in a while. Pissed, Leon stabbed at the frozen Krauser's neck but the ice moved and caught the knife. Everyone froze stiff since the Krauser Ice got out of the refrigator and shook the ice off of him. Krauser taking his chance to strike, bear-hugged Leon to the point Leon's back started to snap.)

Krauser: "LEON! I'VE MISSED YOU!"

Leon: "Stop...hugging..."

Krauser: "HOMFG! I'M SUPER UBER SORRY! T T"

Aku: singing "It's peanut butter jelly timex3! Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!..."

Luis: "You know Aku, you are one very beautiful woman with nice assets." looking at her bust

Aku: "EEK! YOU PERVERT!" slap

Luis and Ramon: "Meanie!"

Saddler, Aku, Leon, and Krauser: "eh?"

Ramon: "I have the power to tell when they are going to say meanie! Ohhh Ah"

Everyone else: "Crazy Old Grandpa!"

Ramon: twitch "I'M NOT YOUR F-----ING GRANDPA! X0"

Ada: shouting through the window "RUN!"

: "Is this the Mouse house?"

(Riku and Sora from Kingdom Hearts 2 were standing outside Leon's door which was open, looking at them like they are morons. All activity stops while they stare at them. For an hour, they were having a stare-down while Mickey stole Krauser's pants and walked off boredly. Aku was just singing Peanut Butter Jelly Time and dancing like the banana the whole time.)

Krauser: "Its getting drafty in here..."

Everyone: "WHAT DER F---?"

(Everyone has know taken notice to the pantless Krauser. What noone needed to know or find out, Krauser wore pink boxers with Leon's face on it.)

Krauser: "BY THE GOD KER-BLAH-DE-BLAH Aku+Ramon: MEANIE, JACKO HAS COME TO RAPE THE CHICKEN CHILDREN WITH MONKEYS AND PIE!"

Ada: "We are not stupid enough...(everyone looked around except Aku who is staring at Krauser's boxers in wondered confusion)...or at least me and Aku...sigh"

Krauser: "AHA!"

Leon: "OFF THE BBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG LEG, BEEPITY BEEP BEEP BEEP!"

Riku: "Woah."

Aku and Sora: "DAM YOU DISNEY! DDDDAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMM YOUUUUUUUUUUUU!"


	2. Chapter 2 WalMart Part One

**Chapter Two-Pants for Sell? Part One**

(Leon is stressed after prying Krauser off his leg and seperating the arguing Sora and Riku when they started to fist fight.)

Aku: "I know what will lift your spirits!"

Leon: "What?"

Aku: "BABY EATER LAND!"

Everyone: "NO, YOU FREAK!"

Aku: "Fine...sissies. We'll go to..."

Saddler: "WALLYWORLD!"

Luis: " WalMart(c) don't you mean?"

Saddler: "I kill you with unbearable 'Yo-Momma' jokes! :("

Luis: "Insult my mama and I'll CARVE YOU UP LIKE A FRCKING THANKSGIVING TURKEY twitch twitch"

Sora: "I'll race all of you to WalMart and own you all!" dashes out Leon's house

Riku: "Freak."

Ramon: "Don't insult Aku."

Aku: "Old grandma."

Ramon: "YOU'RE ALL DEAD YOU !#$&!#$&!"

Everyone: "Holy Shit! Ahhh!"

(Everyone runs off to WalMart and tries not to fall behind or they'll be eaten by a very mad Ramon. They get to WalMart and bet Sora to it, who is eaten by Ramon for no apparent reason. Riku is all sad and suicidal while the rest are like 'der der deeer'. When Ramon calms down, he skips like a wittle bunny-wunny towards them, making Aku puke to the gay cuteness.)

Krauser: shouting at a random passerby "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT! KEEP MOVING YOU PERVERT!"

Aku: "Where is your pants?"

Leon: "Yeah, where are they?"

Krauser: "Some mouse thing said that he was gonna take it and then he left..."

: "YOU COPYCAT!"

Luis: "Ay yi yi! The REAL Jack Sparrow!" gets tackled by the real Jack Sparrow

Sparrow: beating the sh-t out of Luis "YOU STOLE MY RUM! MY PRECIOUS RUM! GIVE IT BACK! hic"

Mickey Mouse: "Muwahahahahahaha! Krauser will never get his pants back for I will hide it in WalMart! Hahahaha cough"

Riku: "MICKEY! sob SORA DIED!"

Mickey: "STFU!"

Krauser: "After the bastard!"

(Everyone including the drunken Jack Sparrow runs after Mickey into to WalMart to get Krauser's pants back for noone wants to see his boxers with Leon's face on them except Leon fan-girls but that is another thing there...)

**End of Part Two**


	3. Chapter 3 Walmart Part Two

**Chapter Three: WalMart Battle of Death, Doom,and...Male Strippers? (Part Two)**

(Leon thought about how much Yuuchoru is going pay for sending crazy people with him when he could be getting a girlfriend, becoming a multi-millionare and blowing up the moon within the time she had distracted him with. He lost Krauser, Saddler, and Ramon in Walmart while Luis, Aku, Jack Sparrow,and Ada decided to bother passerbys by screaming, "The (note:beware catholics!) Anti-Jesus is coming for us all!" until a man that looked like Aku except taller and more masculine shouted at her to stop acting Satanist in public. Aku had hugged him screaming, "Sexy Stripper for a Twin!" while he looked like he wanted to disappear. Riku threw himself infront of a car and miracously survived but in three pathetic pieces lay idly on the road, swearing to the sky about something Leon didn't understand. He then noticed that Aku's Twin had Claire Redfield and Alexia Ashford by his side.)

Claire: "Leon! Where have you been you asshole! I called you three days ago to ask you out on a date so I picked up some hot guys along the way to your house so you would get jealous and explode but I decided to not to. I then picked up this guy (who has a nice ass) so I could start getting interested in other smarter and hotter guys then you!"

Leon: (Smoke rising from his ears) "Wha-?"

Alexia: "Claire, don't try to explain it to him. He's just a douche-bag."

Claire: "You're right. Come Nayami! We must make Leon jealous!"

Nayami: "Please! I don't even KNOW you!"

Aku: "Haha! How much did she pay you do pretend to be her boyfriend?"

Nayami: "Does stalking me and then taking me hostage count?"

Alexia and Claire: "Hush! We'll get arrested if you say that out loud!" (Kicks in the shins)

Nayami: "HELP OH DEAR LORD! HELP! RAPE! BONDAGE! TORTURE BEYOND MANKIND'S ABILITY!" (gets 'Mr. Happy' kicked by Alexia and Claire)

Leon: "Alexia, why are you in with Claire's 'Lets-get-Leon-jealous-by-pretending-to-date-some-gothboy' scheme?"

Alexia: "When Claire finally gets rid of him, then I'll go for him since he is cute."

Sparrow: "You know Aku, your brother attracts alot of women, mate."

Aku: "I know. Its in the family to be attractive."

: (in a high gay and girly voice) "HOW DARE YOU DEFY I, ALFRED ASHFORD, HIS PROPER CHANGE! FEAR MY POORLY AIMED RIFLE VENGENCE!"

(Alfred shouts and ACTUALLYS kills the clerk that didn't give him the penny that was his change.)

Luis: "Yuuchoru! You know that he can't aim for shit!"

Yuuchoru: (as a big booming voice) "Luis, I'm your father! (immitates Darth Vader (c)) Anyways, I don't care! You don't even know who he is!"

Luis: "So? Its a known fact throughout existence that he can't aim!"

Yuuchoru: "Thats it! I will punish thou! Hm...LET THE RANDOM YAOI (manxman) ACTION BEGIN!" (disappears)

Aku, Ada, Saddler, Krauser, Ramon, Alfred, Alexia, and Claire: "OH F-CK YEAH! I 3 YOU YUUCHORU!"

Nayami, Leon, Jack Sparrow, and Luis: "GOD NO!"

Ak, Ad, Sa, Kr, Ra, Al, Ale, and Cl: "Sissies!"

Mickey Mouse: "Krauser! You asshole!" (falls over and dies)

Krauser: (does little victory dance) "Haha! I gots me pants and I kicked his buttox in an epic sissy-fight battle! w00t"

Everyone but Krauser: "What SF-battle?"

Krauser: "Never mind that, but why is Leon and Luis making out as the dude that looks like Aku and Jack Sparrow are frenching each other?"

Ak, Ad, Sa, Ra, Al, Ale, and Cl: "MUST RECORD FOR FUTURE REFERENCE TO SHOW OUR CHILDREN!"

(After the random Yaoi moment was over, all of the guys screamed the lungs out and fainted. After all of the people who were for the Yaoi done recording it for future reference, they decided to go back to Leon's house to party while the unconcious guys were just laid in random postions so that when the wake up, they would freak out.)

Yuuchoru: (still the big booming voice) "Muwahaha! Hope you all enjoyed it! Note: If you don't like yaoi, then don't take your yaoi-hater rage out on me and just pretend that it didn't exist. Thank you and give suggestions! FEAR THE SATAN CLAUS!"

**End of Part Two and Chapter Three**


	4. Chapter 4 PartytoFloridatoWesker

Woo-hoo! The fourth chapter of this story! w00t! I feel happy that I gots de fans out there! Thank you! Well enough of me blathering on. Here is the fourth chapter of the story where they party at Leon's house and go to Florida to torment old people (bonus!) two more tag alone for the fun of it all!

* * *

**Chapter Four-The Dance Party/The Torment of a 89 year olds**

(Most of Leon's neighbors are ready to kill him since loud DDR music is blasting at an annoying rate. The four dudes that were unconcious except Jack Sparrow who is getting as drunken as everyone else.)

_DingDong!DingDong!_x256

: "You don't need to do that!"

: "But its fun!"

Aku: "(heart) Is that you?"

(Aku opens the door to see Norrec and Ayaa. Norrec is her loving boyfriend and Ayaa is her hyper best friend. Aku screeches with happiness as she glomps them both.)

Norrec: "Aku! Where have you been?"

Aku: "Here! Why? (hugs Norrec super strongly)"

Ayaa: "I wanted to see you!...JACK! (glomps Sparrow)"

Jack: "Holy Grandmas in Stripper Suits!"

Aku: "Stop making fun of Nayami!"

Claire: "What? Nayami is a male stripper?"

Alexia: "(Beaver) Dam, no wonder he is so cute...(hic)"

Aku: "Since you are drunk as hell, yeah. He is quite popular with the ladies but he is damn expensive..."

Alfred: "Alexia! I gots to go pee-pee with Pee-Wee!"

Norrec: "Why didn't you invite me over when you had alcohol here!"

Aku: "But you'll get drunk and you'll advance and me and then Leon won't be able to get into his bedroom..."

Norrec: "Who says we would have it in THERE?"

Aku: (blushes a deep red) "Norrec...you silly-willy!(hugs him)"

Leon, Nayami, and Luis: "OMFG!"

Ayaa: "(while still holding Jack Sparrow down) Hahahahaha! Leon is touching your twin in places that are bad!"

(The three desperate dudes scuffle off of each other while they notice the party going around them. Leon then noticed that they were all in hot and sexy male stripper outfits that the Yaoi fans of the group bought and had Riku's decapitated BUT still alive head dress them and place them touching each other in places that you'll just have to imagine off because I'm not tell ya :p. Krauser, Saddler and Ramon had giggled out of Leon's room with his Strawberry Shortcake boxers and polka dotted boxer-briefs. Luis and Nayami snickered at him as he was ready to maul them with Alfred's rocket launcher that God knows why! he had stole off of the passed out Merchant.)

Ramon: (singing drunkenly) "TeLeTuBiEs! TeLeTuBiEs! SaY hElLo!"

Luis: (looking over at the chatting Ayaa, Aku and Norrec) "Aku has a boyfriend?"

Nayami: "Der Der DEeer. She would have one by her age!"

Ada: (shouting with a megaphone) "Okays crazy people. We are going to Florida to tor---have fun in the sun and NOT torture my grandparents, Wesker's grandparents or anything like that! Lets go or I'll...;AKJFIAJ VNA NVAKJFAIJEIEJLKAJFK (censorship for Ada's threatening comment there...)

Everyone: "Yes ma'am. (gulps and stares with wide eyes)"

Ada: giggles "Good!"

(They all board unto three helicoptors all unchanged and still drunk and/or scared of Ada. One minute later, they are at Florida by a senoir citizens center which was on a beach.)

Luis: "I thought we weren't going to torture the old pokes?"

Ayaa: "She really didn't lie to us since we ARE on the beach...and by a senior citizen center."

Aku: "Muwahahahahaha!"

Nayami: "What?"

Saddler: "Nayami, do you want to 'entertain' a twenty-five year old along with Leon and Luis helping you?"

Nayami, Leon, and Luis: "What!"

Claire: "Homg."

(A group of young and beautiful women are eyeballing Nayami, Leon and Luis and showing them their money. Luis and Leon saw that they were willing to pay them 600 dollars to entertain them while Nayami was hiding behind Claire. She then pushed all three men off towards them as she got her own money as well.)

Krauser: "Dammit Claire and random hot chicks! YOU AAALLLLWWWAYYYS GET THE HOT AND YOUNG VIRGIN ONES! OH, KRAUSER CAN'T HAVE THAT NOW, CAN HE! (twitch, twitch)"

Alfred: (laughing his high pitch girly-gayish laugh) "What ever you do, don't drink the water, for I, Alfred Ashford, have a dirty little secret."

Aku and Ayaa: "Like how Leon is gonna get A.I.D.S?"

Ramon: "ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYUNDZ! NOW I KNOW MY ABC'S NEXT TIME WON'T YOU S MY !"

Old People of Florida: "ROAR! COMES BACKS HERE YOU LITTLE HUMPSKIN!"

Albert Wesker: "MOMMY-WOMMY! DADDY-WADDY! COME BACK! I POOPSED ME DIAPY!(notices group)...oh FCK!"

* * *

That was getting lenghty...anyhoos. Today, September 28th, is my birthday! w00t! Well, review well and await the contination of what will Wesker do to cover up his 'diapy' while the Male Stripper Three come back with news...Mufufufufufu! 


	5. Chapter 5 Wesker, Cops, and Happy People

Hahaha! This part gets a bit perverted so don't mind it! There is a reason why people shouldn't give me soda or anything with sugar in it so, PREPARE FOR THE SUGAR HIGHNESS HAS TAKEN OVER!1 Though, the dogdeball-meets-forehead might have a part in it. Man, I'm a slow reactor. Oh well, ENJOY OR SATAN CLAUS WILL MAKE POO TO GOLD!(fear the retarded threat! Ha!)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five-Wesker, Diapers, Chris in his 'Happy Place' and Deflowered Men**

(Ada laughed evily while she whipped her grandparents as Aku shouted (Catholics! Cover thou's ears!) "SATAN AND DE ANTI-JESUS WILL EAT US ALL WITH POOP!" to old catholic grandparents. Krauser, Ramon and Saddler had stripped each other of thier clothes and ran around naked screaming the Teletubies and the Boobas' theme songs while getting chased by the Police. Jack Sparrow was being chased around by Ayaa while an edition of 'Cops' was being filmed and they were caught on tape and chased by them. Norrec just drank some vodka and smiled at Aku with a lusty air while Wesker noticed that they had their attetion on him and thier activity.)

Norrec: "Wesker, why the hell are you in a diaper...?"

Wesker: "Uh...(in a macho voice)NONE OF YOUR DAMN(beep) BUSINESS!"

Aku: "The poor baby! Give 'em a bottle of milk!"

Norrec: "Why don't I give YOU something instead of milk(smirk)"

Wesker: "MOMMY! HE IS BEING A BAD BAD PERVERTED MAN!1"

Aku: "(blushes)We don't have any equipment nor we can't do it infront of people!"

Norrec: "So!"

Cop Show Cameraman: "Come back here you two!"

Ayaa+Jack: "You'll never catch us alive coppers!"

Alfred: "Is that you, Chris Redfield, brother of Claire who is right now participating in an group orgery(sp)!"

Chris: (in Fetal Position rocking back and forth) "i'm in my happy place, I'M IN MY HAPPY PLACE, I'm In My HaPpY pLaCe!"

Alexia: "Claire, Nayami, Leon and Luis! You're back and..."

Nayami, Leon, and Luis: (orgasmic smile) "Wow..."

Claire: "Wow...I didn't know they are that GOOD..."

Alexia: "Who was the best? Hmmmmm? You have to tell me, girlfriend!"

Chris: "F(CK MONKEYS, F(CK MONKEYS(x89fast)!"

Claire: "Nayami has uber godly licking and frenching ability(heart), Leon is a good f&cker, and Luis is gentle when he touches you."

Alexia: "Dammit! I'm the only virgin girl here!"

Ada: "I'm a virgin!"

Alexia: "Yeah right, slt."

Ada: "What did you call me, (beep)!"

Yuuchoru: "**LET THE RETARDED 'YO-MOMMA'/BTCH SLAPPING CONTEST BEGIN FOR WHO IS THE VIRGIN AND WHO IS 'DA HO'!**(ding ding ding)

(As Alexia and Ada were fighting, Ramon and Saddler would randomly come running in the background while Krauser had been arrested by the cops on the Cop show for...too many things to list...)

Aku: "Oh...I like big buts!...what?"

Everyone else: "WTF!?"

Yuuchoru: "At least she's off the Peanut Butter Jelly Time!"

Aku: takes grand o' big breathe "ITS PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME x3" dons Banana suit

Krauser: while running from cops "Shut the hell up you jew!"

Aku: "I'm not a Jew you fat-ass!"

Wesker: "F8ck, f8ckity, f8ck, f8ck, f8ck!"

Chris: "LEMONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BENANDIAJDKAJKAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PYRAMID HEAD IS EATING MY BUDENDA!!!!!!!!!1 T T"

* * *

Well thats all for now! Sorry I didn't update earlier cuz I got lazy...also, if this were to every get deleted, I will repost it back on in true story style, okies! P.S.-There will be random South Park jokes and skits and PLEASE, oh dear lord, give me some ideas cuz my mind is wrapped up on KH parodies, Silent Hill and stupid stuff and I can't think. Well, Hasta la vesta!!!!!!...baby. 


	6. Chapter 6 Farts of Fire and Pyramid Head

**Chapter Six- Yo Cartman is soooo fat!**

Wesker finally decided to be evil for once during his existence in this f'ed up story that he decided to Kidnap...Aku and Norrec while noticing that Nayami, Leon, and Luis were getting creepy with their orgasmic smiles and random one word sentences like, 'boobs', 'budenda (vag8na in spanish)' and 'woo-hoo'. Ada was going to drive a bitching camaro up a wall while Jack was imidating Pyramid Head for he is a pirate.

(Jack) "You three need lives mates."

(Nayami, Leon and Luis) staring at Jack "SSSSSSSS----------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXX."

(Jack) "Woah, okay mofos."

Mr. T then randomly jumps in with the Lazy Town crew with a dramatic version of 'You are a Pirate' playing in the background, making Alfred soil his underwear that wasn't urine or turd(teehee). Mr. T just looks at the Lazy Town people and sighs as he walks up the the three male prostitutes/stripers/-fillintheblankhere-.

(Mr. T) "I pity da fool, and you are fools!"

(N,Le+Lu) "XEMNAS."

(Xemnas) just out of nowhere "What?"

(Everyone except Mr. T) screaming like little girls "OMFG! WTF! Brownies."

(Salazar) coming out in a bikini "Like it?"

(Xemnas) flatly "No."

(Alfred) gayly as usual "Don't insult a midget in a bikini!"

(Claire) singing "I feel like a song is coming up!!!"

(Everyone except N,L,L) unison "Shut your f'ing face uncle f'cker!!"

After a whole day of singing and Pyramid Head dancing, everyone finally realized that we may just have a plot!OMFG, that can't happen! Everyone knows that this story has no plot, just random events that don't make sense.

(Pyramid Head) "Guten WA!"

(Ayaa) "WTF?"

(Yuuchoru) "BAD PYRAMID HEAD, FIRST ITS ACTING LIKE A DILDO TO THE 'YO MOMMA SO FAT DAT SHE GETS HER LEGS WAXED AT A CAR WASH!' You need a hug...bug!"

(Ada) "Are you bipolar?"

(Yuuchoru) "I dunno. Is random an answer to that pie?"

(Ada) sighing "Sure, why not. Leon, Luis and Nayami are having a threesome in the back and everyone is adding more money for more action." watches the threesome

(Yuuchoru) "Yay!heart BRING THE F'NG CAMERA RIGHT NOW!"

After everyone had their fill on their hawt man-on-man-on-man action, they started to get bored. What did they do to kill boredem? Dun dun dun!!!

(Jack) "Teh Yaoi/Yuri/Hentai Stick? You on drugs, mate, cuz can I have some?"

(Yuuchoru) "Yeah. No. GET YOUR OWN!"

(Jack) "Dammm."

(Yuuchoru) "Do you want to enlist for the turds or the dildoids?"

(Krauser) happishly "I wanna be a dildo!!!!1"

(Yuuchoru) "Right...freak. Now you, Jack, choose."

(Jack) "Pirate."

(Yuuchoru) "NO PIRATE!"

(Jack) "Pirate...turd?"

(Yuuchoru) "...fine..."

(Aku+Norrec) "Who can light a fart on fire??"

(Ayaa) "Where were you two?"

(Aku) "At Wesker's grammies house. She told us stories about sailboats, German s-x videos and Wesker's streaking problem when he was 16 years old."

(Wesker) out of breath "Dammm Grammy. Should have left her medicine alone."

(Yuuchoru) "Saddler! I dare you $100.00 to light your fart on fire."

(Saddler) "Sure, why not?"

* * *

Will Saddler light his fart on fire? Yeah probably so...STAYED TUNE OR PREPARE TO BE ANNIHALETED(sp) BY THE TURD AND DILDO WARS!!!!!! exits in dramatic Lazy Town dancing manor while in Pyramid Head's Head 


	7. Chapter 7 RandomnessTerrorizesSomeMore

**Chapter 7-Hannya, Sora is a turd, and Riku is a head on a barbie doll**

Everyone was watching as Saddler put a match to his but and prepared to fart like there was no other thing to do but FART! When the smelly gas came out, the fart well...lit and so did he. Poor little Saddler screamed like a girl in a mutated elephant zombie ding-dong while getting punched with a pile of monkey doo-doo. Yuuchoru and everyone one else who went after the three organism men were disappointed since Ada just lied for mysterious reasons. Then, someone knocked on the door.

(Aku) "I'LL GET IT YOU MOFOS!!!!" -opens door to find Hannya(sp?)-

(Hannya) "Aku!"

(Aku) "Hannya!"

(Ayaa) "Hannya!" -the three group hug-

(Nayami) "Akkkkuuuuu..."

(Leon) "What the hell did you fcking do to us????!!!!"

(Luis) "YOU -cursing in spanish for three minutes-"

(Nayami and Leon) -confused- "What he said!..?"

(Ada) "Hey Riku-head, how does it feel to be just a head?"

(Riku) "I want to die."

(Ada) "...Alright...turning emo on us now??"

(Saddler) -crying- "Oh...sniff the pain...Momma...why didn't I become a plumber like you wanted me too?? -sob-"

(David King) -randomly appearing- "Because its sh'tty work."

(Saddler) "Yeah...What the hell??"

(Everyone) "David??? Why are you here?"

(David) -sighing and shivering- "Kevin's been touching me and I'm trying to lose him."

(Kevin Ryman) -squeeling like a drunken piglette and glomping him- "DAAAAAVVVVIIID!!"

(David) "GET THE -BEEP- OFF ME YOU -BEEP-ING -BBBBBBEEEEEEEEEPPPPP-!!!!!"

(Aku) "OOOOOOOOOHHHHH! Someone has a dirty mouth!"

(Kevin) -gayishly- "Why did you -hic- leave me David?? T.T"

(Hannya) -noticing Riku's head- "Holy -----!! If Riku is like that then...what happened to Sora???!"

(Aku) -pointing to Salazar dancing in his bikini- "Him."

(Salazar) -innocently- "Yes??...OH GOD! GOTTA GOOOO PPPPPOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

(Leon) -annoyed- "Shut up and take a sh-t you dumb -ss!"

(Salazar) -crying- "I-I'm sorry...T.T -runs to bathroom-"

(David) -hiding behind Aku- "I wanna go home...-cries-"

(Nayami) "Aku...I think I hear Sora..."

Salazar came out with Sora who was in a form of a turd. He had his head but his body was just a clob of poop. Most of them giggled or laughed out loud while Hannya just squelled like a pig and ran to Sora without touching him.

(Hannya) -shouting like a banchee- "SHORT LITTLE WH GRANDMOTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -beats the crap out of Salazar-"

(Salazar) "RAWR." -they sissy fight-

(Sora) -inspired somehow- "I FEEL FINALLY ALIVE!!!"

(Riku) -crying- "I want to you!!!!!"

(Sora) -trying to run away- "I WANT TO DIE DEAR LORD!!!!!"

(Aku) "I know how to turn Sora and Riku back to regularness!!!"

(Kevin) -poking Sora- "How?? David!!!! My finger is leaking, will you 'fix' it up??"

(David) -laughing- "You are full of sht Kevin! -seriously- No way wierdo."

Aku and Hannya put Riku and Sora onto a operating table and wheel them away. Within an hour, they come back with sheets over the table. They nod as they revealed what had happened to the two poor souls. Riku was the head to a life-size barbie doll with a shirt that reads 'lesbian' on it and panties while Sora was still a piece of turd but only tied unto a remote control truck that is the color. Aku laughed while Hannya glared at her evilly.

* * *

wow...Will Riku kill himself as he finds out that he is a lesbian slut barbie? Will Sora just die from randomness? PAINE IS COMING AND WE SHALL...bananas.

Until later, peeps. n.n


End file.
